A Day with Eren, as told by Hanji
by roseroro
Summary: TRADUCTION. Imaginez un documentaire animalier. A propos d'Eren et de son statut de titan. Réalisé par Hanji. T pour très brève scène de sexe


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Ceci est une traduction de la fiction du même nom (ça rime beacoup en 'on' cette phrase non?) écrite par Lunatrancy! Si vous parlez anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller lire toutes ses autres fictions, elles valent le coup :p**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

"Le soleil vient de se lever," murmura Hanji à elle-même en jetant un regard dans le couloir, les mains sur les genoux. "A cette heure-ci, le jeune titan suit ses habitudes alimentaires. Il le fait tout comme un être humain normal. Il s'est dirigé vers la zone où il trouve habituellement sa nourriture, peut-être aussi dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un avec qui interagir."

"Hanji," dit Mike en la tapotant sur l'épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Hanji haleta de surprise et se tourna vers le perturbateur. Elle heurta la porte dans son élan et tomba dans la pièce voisine. Eren sursauta et fit tomber son petit-déjeuner.

"J'ai été repérée. Le jeune titan est effrayé," s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Elle couru hors de la pièce avant d'être questionnée.

* * *

"Le jeune titan est au travail dans l'écurie," dit Hanji, cachée derrière un buisson. Elle observait attentivement Eren alors qu'il remettait de la paille dans les box des chevaux. "Nouveau dans la meute, les humains plus âgés lui font faire les corvées sales et fatigantes pour qu'il puisse montrer sa loyauté et gagner une meilleure place au sein du groupe. Il n'a pas très satisfait, mais le jeune titan est conciliant."

Petra s'arrêta de marcher. Elle tenait une bouteille d'eau, en route pour aller voir Eren.

"Ummm... Mademoiselle Hanji?"

Hanji se retourna en direction de la personne l'ayant interrompue. "Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que... vous faites? Vous espionnez Eren?"

"Non."

"Mais..."

"C'est de la recherche."

Il y eut un silence. Petra acquiesça lentement et remua sa bouteille.

"Et bien... je vais aller... donner ça à Eren...," dit-elle doucement, souriante, en reprenant sa route vers l'écurie.

Hanji se baissa et les épia.

"Un humain femelle approche du jeune titan, elle lui apporte une offrande d'eau. Le jeune titan accepte ce symbole d'amitié. Il est capable d'interagir avec les humains."

* * *

"Maintenant, continuons la recherche sur le jeune titan. Même sans être complètement accepté dans la meute des humains, l'un de ces derniers a appris à l'apprécier. Le chef de la dite meute; l'alpha mâle de petite taille."

Levi jeta un regard en coin à Hanji. Elle se baissa en essayant de se cacher au pied du lit.

"J'ai été repérée."

"Hanji, arrête."

"Le chef de la meute s'est engagé dans un rituel de reproduction humain avec le jeune titan. Bien que résistant au petit alpha, le jeune titan semble profiter du moment."

Eren était sur le dos, haletant, gémissant, agrippé aux épaules de Levi. Le caporal leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hanji, arrête de faire la narration."

"C'est pour la recherche!"

Eren gémit et attrapa un oreiller pour y enfoncer son visage.

"Tu le rends mal à l'aise," siffla Levi en prenant l'oreiller d'Eren pour le lancer au visage de la scientifique. "Soit tu la fermes et tu fais ta recherche calmement, soit tu te barres. Et non, nous rejoindre n'est pas une option. Et arrête de pleurer Eren, bordel, elle peut même pas te voir."

"Le petit alpha est possessif envers le jeune titan," chuchota Hanji. "Il l'a revendiqué comme sa possession."

Levi se redressa en remontant son pantalon. Il descendit du lit et Hanji s'empressa de se lever.

"L'alpha a marqué son territoire. L'ALPHA EST AGRESSIF!"

* * *

"Le jeune titan termine sa journée mouvementée en se réfugiant dans sa cage," murmura Hanji. Elle se coucha sur le sol, regardant discrètement l'intérieur de la cellule d'Eren. Il était déjà endormi, blotti dans ses couvertures. "Après une longue et fatigante journée, le jeune titan se repose. Cette zone lui a été offerte jusqu'à ce que la meute l'accepte complètement et lui donne sa confiance. Mais le jeune titan ne se plaint pas beaucoup. Doucement, jour après jour, le titan progresse. Et demain ne fera pas exception."

"Hanji, par pitié, arrête!" lui cria Eren en se redressant, énervé.

Hanji poussa un cri d'excitation et commença sa course dans le couloir.

"Bon'nuit Eren! A demain!"

* * *

 **Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur la logicité (sisi logicité) de cette fiction.**

 **La suite se nomme "Another Day with Eren, as told by Hanji" et est dispo sur mon profil :3**

 **Bonne nuit.**


End file.
